Soul Edge: Kitsune Hunter
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Mistakes need someone to acknowledge them and make sure they can fix them or learn from them. Naruto has had more than enough of his biggest mistake and after said mistake made him pay he is willing to do anything to fix it. Konoha, Sasuke, mostly Patrokos bashing. Dark, Strong Naruto. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This is the dark version I spoke about in my other Soul Calibur fic, and thus has its differences. Enjoy something that isn't a copy-paste of the first fic and goes as something more original… kinda.

**Secondary note**: Because nowadays every movie, book and game that has a dark character makes it so they shove huge amounts of emoness down our throats, while this Naruto is on a darker fic, he isn't completely dark. With dark characters today it's all feeling bad for themselves, trying to grasp the moral grace of heroism or having problems fitting in a world who can't comprehend their powers or something even more complicated. Don't you miss the times when even if a character had the powers of a demon it was all "Big-ass monster right over there, get over your shit and punch it in the face! Punch it in the motherfucking face!" and then we had a blast at the movies for that simple yet uplifting heroism? I know some of you are die-hard fans of Dark Naruto fics and hate the heroic Naruto stories if he acts righteous or anything like his canon self, but please try to understand yours truly is tired of the media in a world where gray characters are some sort of necessity for every little thing to the point it's as or even more overdone than hero clichés. I prefer it when characters are so simple that just by what they are and stand for they create a third dimension to their character, favorite hero being Vash the Stampede for that.

**Third and most important note:** Think of this Naruto as a male version of Anko. Then again, Anko's a female version of Naruto but with a darker personality…Huh, no wonder it's so easy to pair these two.

Anyways, on with the story.

**XXXXXX**

Sasuke started to scream in despair, smashing everything around him in a fit of anger with his left arm. Five years, his flesh had been burned five years ago, his testicles ripped off with his own sword, his right arm cut off with the same blade, and all that before Naruto couldn't hold his power anymore and unleashed it in a gigantic explosion that obliterated everything around him. Sasuke had done what he always did when around danger and grabbed the nearest person to stab them from behind, using his own boss summon as a meat shield, again. He didn't get away without the blast of demonic chakra burning off his entire skin, mostly his face, permanently scarring it and taking off so much of his flesh that he could be described as a skeleton. Currently his entire face and body were covered in bandages under a black Uchiha marked cloak, and he needed massive amounts of drugs to sooth the pain, but the agonizing suffering forever carved into every cell of his remaining flesh never faded. No matter how many drugs he took, he'd always feel pain, even in his sleep, a constant agony he could never escape.

"Five years... Five years and you still can't control his power?!" Sasuke roared as he smashed his desk with his only arm.

The researcher, a trembling shinobi in a lab coat, replied with respect, meaning fear, in his voice, "Rokudaime-sama, understand, he's not even human. After what you did trying to kill him and take the Kyuubi to be even more powerful, something happened to the seal that has made him unstable. No matter how much we torture him for answers or even try to study how to get the demonic chakra out of him, it just will only make any other host die from a chakra overdose. What's even more dangerous is that his power is immeasurable. If we cannot find a way to contain it, we will need a way to terminate him before he breaks free."

Sasuke growled, "So you're saying even if he's chained up and under my thumb he's still more powerful than I am?! I broke him! I FUCKING BROKE HIM! I killed everyone who cared about him as well as Karin and everyone who had his name! I took everything he had, and yet he's stronger than me?! That's what you're saying?!"

"I... I didn't m-mean it like that..." the researcher stuttered, gulping a lump in his throat, "But... yes, you could say so." and he said no more after getting a Chidori in the face.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in a cell a thousand feet below the Death Forest, said former training ground forty four being now nothing but a deserted wasteland, rested a blond man. He was blond with his hair cut messily whenever the guards saw fit, and he was naked to further make him feel humiliated. The man opened his eyes to show crimson irises with slit pupils which looked at the door of its cell in cold, calculating silence. He lost a lot of fat, being now like featherweight boxer. There was no longer an ounce of baby fat on his face, showing his maturity, making him look handsome, instead of cute. But there were two striking features in his appearance, beside his eyes, one was the massive amount of scars that covered his body in sealed slash wounds from whenever the Rokudaime and his lackeys needed to vent off for a bit, though fortunately leaving his manhood alone. Naruto mentally joked that it was envy or another proof that Sasuke was too attached to him, a joke that managed to keep him entertained, instead of thinking of the Leaf having him like that in case they could breed him when the Uchiha couldn't steal his demonic chakra for himself. The second most striking feature was his missing left arm, something Sasuke did to get even, cutting the limb entirely along the shoulder.

A sound reached his ears, making them twitch. The gate to his cell was opened and in came light, showing the blond man was shackled to the floor, walls and ceiling with chains and seals that drained him of his immense power. However, said objects had to be changed every few days because the whiskered man's power easily burned them up, and each time it became more and more frequent. At first it was just six months after his first year of imprisonment, then it took four months, the next three years it got down to a month and a half, and now it was about twice a week, which alarmed everyone and got every single shinobi on high alert.

The whiskered man rose his head, even when shackled or missing his left arm they'd cut him up in every imaginable way possible for their pleasure, but he just refused to die despite the abuse. It became monotonous, it became tedious, and then it just became boring, but five years of being held down as a monster after being betrayed by the real monster made him learn some patience... emphasis on "some" because getting zapped by a lightning jutsu to get his attention while being wide awake already made him growl at the guards.

"Feeding time, you freak." the guard, a corpulent man with a disgusting uneven grin and a greasy beard, said as he tossed rotten meat at the whiskered man's feet, "Your favorite... But before you eat, we have a special something for you." he sang, moving closer to the demon with shinobi guarding him for their fun. The fun was each of them taking a spear to start torturing the blond man before them.

But one of them had different thoughts, "You sure about this? They say he'll need new chains and seals tonight."

The feeding guard chuckled smugly, "Relax, ya pansy. This freak's chained no matter what, besides, I barely feed him when it's about time to reinforce his leash." he walked to the kitsune, rearing his spear back and thrusting it forward at the demon's heart.

"Actually..." a low, feral voice said mirthfully, "I have my tricks." The guards screamed in pure terror as the whiskered man before them yanking his only hand free of his chains, grabbing the offending spear and pulling the guard close to him. He let go of the weapon and grabbed the guard, pulling him close to his face, "I waited for five years just to break free, calculating how to use this power your stupid Rokudaime gave me instead of killing me... I could have escaped two days ago, by the way... Do you know why?"

The other shinobi had pretty much run to inform everyone, the alert blaring all around the base while the guard felt a strong hand grabbing his ribs as one foot stomped his own feet. By the time an entire ANBU team arrived, the one-armed man had thrown away the set of legs that once belonged to the guard with only the man's underwear covering his privates. The ANBU were shocked at the visage before them, a whiskered man grinning softly, calm, as if he were at a spa, with his eyes closed in relaxation. He wore the guard's pants after a bit of fumbling with his only arm, thankful of the belt that avoided them slipping down.

The man's eyes hardened a bit as he looked at the shinobi before him, pulling his hair back in a smooth mullet, "Well, well... I'm a bit rusty, so take it easy with me, guys." he said in a harsh tone, his voice showing he meant business. "Just do me a favor and play dead." The ANBU looked as the man grabbed his neck with his only arm, cracking a few joints. Once he was done, the blond swung his arm at his side, red energy forming around it and taking the form of an ethereal gauntlet, and the ANBU knew they would die by the hands, or rather hand of the man they thought they had under their thumbs.

Before they even knew it, Naruto charged at them. Screams of pain and horror echoed in the cell, and as soon as they ended, Naruto walked out. The blond was, for the lack of a better term, bloody. Spears, swords and kunais had hit him. The man's only response to the attack was to charge forward without caring for his safety. It had been five years since he last fought, and despite still being physically stronger than any human he could meet, he was still very rusty, and hungry. He grunted as he grabbed a shuriken from his left side and pulled it out, taking a minute to look at his arm caked in his enemies' blood, making the energy disappear.

"I need to get used to fighting one-armed." He kept on walking, moving to the remains of an ANBU that had his head and spine pulled out of his body, yanking a halberd from the shinobi's cold and dead hands. He hefted the weapon on his remaining shoulder, ignoring his blood dripping into the floor as more ANBU came to take him down. He grinned in a cocky manner to annoy the newcomers, "Please, do your worst."

Hours of crushing bone, ripping spleens, breaking any weapon he could grab to fight with more decency, and downright massacring everyone on his way to the village, Naruto was caked from head to toes in his and his enemies' blood, sporting large gashes on his torso and stolen pants, which were just as soaked with red. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at the monument, glaring at the faces in the mountain. Mentally picturing himself blowing up the entire monument after getting rid of Sasuke helped him, but the fact the mountain had the face of the guy who back-stabbed him didn't help. The blond let out a soft groan and hefted on his shoulder a katana which was broken in half, with some remains of a shinobi's heart on the guard.

"I could really use a bath." He said to himself as he moved deeper into the city, before noting a certain oddity, "Why am I alone?" And to answer his question, the ground trembled. He looked at where the sound came from, the faces of the first five Kages had been blown up, resulting in an avalanche that was rushing at him, crushing the entire place in its way to bury the blond. Naruto knew that it was Sasuke's plan, and that the bastard had to have gotten away the instant he was notified of the last Uzumaki's escape. Another groan escaped him, "Well… shit." Dirt approached him along debris, trees and rocks from the faces that Sasuke had "sacrificed" to kill him. Naruto threw aside the broken sword and put his hand in front of him, hoping not to be able to do this trick even if he had only one arm.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the far away forest, trying to take as much distance as possible from the village and with his subordinates following, Sasuke growled as he watched a blast of energy blow off his face from the mountain side, making him holler in anger, "Naruto!" he shook his fist in anger as the monument crumbled down. However, what was even more angering was that, defying the laws of physics, the crater was shaped like a fist flipping anyone who looked at it the middle finger.

His advisors, the elders, tried to calm him down, Homura inching to the Uchiha, "Come on, Uchiha-sama. If that monster's still alive, we need to get as far away as humanly possible from him. If he got loose, he's more than capable of killing us."

The Uchiha backhanded the elder, but didn't bother killing one of the many persons who had been against Naruto, mostly because now without a village he'd have to find more ways to keep his arrogant self alive now that Naruto was loose and definitely after him.

XXXXXX

And just as the Leaf shinobi feared, Naruto was alive, caked in dirt and blood with several possibly severe injuries. The blond just refused to die and soon enough near the massive pile of dirt where once stood the Leaf an arm popped out, pulling a battered blond who upon getting his head out spat some mud created by the dirt that got in his mouth and his own saliva. Strangely enough, it tasted better than what they fed him in his cell. Once he managed to get out, he made a horrible discovery: the pants, the only piece of cloth he had in years, were nowhere to be found.

"Well, aren't I off to a shitty start?" he asked cynically as he stood up in all his glory and looked around. Sure enough the entire village and the forest around it had all been covered in the muddy avalanche, and no sign of life or scent to be found in order to track where the Hell had his targets gone to. It seemed they had left the instant he broke out, and with the avalanche covering any new and old clues to where they could have gone to, he was back to square one.

And just like that, to be a bitch, Mother Nature decided it was time to rain, which would wash away any other possible clue… But it at least helped in the part of washing the blond up. If only he could get some soap he'd feel happy. Well, at least there was something positive in all that, he finally had a bath in five years. He sucked up the exhaustion from being held and then breaking free to move his thumb to one of his opened wounds, "Hope this can work with one hand… well, that sounded wrong."(1)

After a deep breath, some quick single-handed signs and a quick cloud of smoke later he was greeted by a massive orange toad, "What the-?! Naruto, you're alive… and naked!"

The blond grinned, "Good to see you, Gamakichi… You've grown even more… If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna pass out." And with a thud, Naruto kissed the dirt once more.

(A quick visit to an O.R. later)

"So, what have I missed?" Naruto asked several elder toads who surrounded him as he was being stitched by several toads. Thank goodness he got a set of clean pants and underwear now.

"You've been gone for five years; everyone thought you were dead after the explosion when Sasuke betrayed you. After that, the Uchiha took over and became the Rokudaime. Because of the fight with the Juubi most if not all other countries were far too weak to fight against him. It seems that he used several of Orochimaru's dirty tricks to have his place secured as a victor after the war."

"That sucks… Any good news?" the blond asked biting back a yelp when one of the toads removed some of his messy hair to take out shards of kunai from his scalp while another stitched his sides.

"The remaining forces have made an alliance. They are a small resistance group that has been fighting off the Leaf in the past five years. But, as I told you, all forces were weakened after the war, and Fire Country's shinobi have more than a handful of secret bases scattered on the world in these last years to spread the power of their current leader. And all because the Leaf ran away when things started to heat up in the war-"

"And they ran like pansies." The blond said, indeed sounding bitter but more disappointed than angry. He sighed and motioned for the toad to continue, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"No problem, we understand your anger."

"Anger…?" Naruto chuckled, actually humored, "Excuse me for saying this, but I'm nowhere near angry. That ever happened to any of you? Feeling so horrible, burning down and wanting to let it all out but knowing it won't be enough and that you must calm down before you hurt yourself? That's kind of where I am right now, just that I need to let all of these bad things out on someone who truly deserves it."

"Uzumaki-dono, your body may be beyond human comparison with what you are, but you were locked in for far too long, not to mention that you lost your arm. Before you fight you should remember how."

Naruto grinned, "Not a problem, just give me some clothes, an armor, any decent weapon you have, and tell me where the Leaf have their hiding spots so I can hunt them down."

"Uzumaki-dono, you can't be serious! If you went out like this you'd-"

"Get back on track." The blond stubbornly interrupted the toad, giving him a laidback smile that unnerved the elder amphibian as the kitsune spoke in an eerily calm manner, "Listen, I am not stupid… I know I can't fight worth shit with the skills I have and without my left arm for jutsus. However, I'm still stronger than I was thanks to the Uchiha's mistake making me a full demon. I lost Kurama, I lost my village, I lost my friends and then I lost my entire left arm. I had enough time to mop in a cell for five years but I didn't. Those assholes need to be hunted down before they spread like the plague they are, and I've spent five fucking years thinking on how to make them beg me for mercy. So, if you think you have any reason to make me think about staying here besides training me, I'd like to hear it."

"Listen, Uzumaki-dono, you may be stronger, but a skilled swordsman can take down an entire army!" the nearest elder said, nearly snapping.

"I've tanked my way through every challenge I faced or pulled as many tricks outta my ass as I could to win. I will be fine, I'm not planning on dying until I stop the Leaf permanently." The elders cringed, this guy was confident, but he didn't seem overconfident. Either he really knew what he was up to and what he was capable of or he was just insane. They prayed it was the former. But seeing the worry in their faces, Naruto let out a sigh, moving his only hand to the stump where his left arm had once been, "Sorry, it's not that I don't want your help… It was my mistake to let Sasuke live in the Valley of the End, so I need to sort this out myself. This shit started because I allowed the bastard to leave and then I tried to reason with him, it's only fair I fix this mess by myself."

The nearest elder sighed, "I'll see what I can get for you, I suppose you're hungry."

"Miso ramen, please."

XXXXXX

(Five years later. Naruto age 27.)

A small village burned down as the inhabitants ran away from their own home for they were under attack. Every single person ran away as fast as they could, taking everyone they held dear closely as they tried to remain as far away from the danger as possible. None of them even paid attention to the man passing by them, a man whose aura of killing intent blended with the clouds of smoke darkening the skies and the fire consuming the buildings, an aura that was that of a disaster.

"More Leaf trash? No, something else." the man asked in a soft voice, showing an icy undertone of dislike to whoever caused this.

The newcomer was clad in a black suit, black combat pants and high collared jacket with a metal vest underneath his clothes. The man's feet were covered in crimson metal greaves, which hid his pants up to the knee, giving said piece of cloth a baggy look. His right arm was covered by a red gauntlet, which covered the jacket's sleeve up to the elbow. However, the man's left shoulder was protected by a simple steel pauldron with the sleeve flowing in the wind, showing he didn't have a left arm. On the back was a nodachi, a two handed long-bladed version of a katana. The sheath was strapped to his torso with a simple black belt tightened by a frog shaped golden buckle. Its handle and sheath were white as snow, the circular guard made of gold, and the tip of the sheath and the handle's butt were also decorated with gold. The sword was designed to look simple, but its carrier was far more than simple. (2)

Naruto had changed after he got out of jail and started to hunt down the Leaf, taking as many of their shinobi and headquarters as he could by himself. For starters, he had gotten more muscle, being an equal to a middleweight boxer in built, his hair was a tamer in a wavy and smooth mullet pulled backwards, and he looked more mature and handsome than before. Another great change was that he carried several dozens of new scars from every time he stormed a Leaf base and took down everyone in it that worked for the Uchiha. Five years of doing that without bothering to train his skills made him a legend feared by whoever he disliked.

So far, he greatly disliked whoever was behind this, "Time to get to work." He said to himself as he moved forward. As he walked in the town, several people rushed pass him to escape the town, still not bothering to look at the man carrying the two-handed sword singlehandedly. He raised a brow and waited until a panting vagrant was left behind, trying to reach the others, soon he stopped trying to do so when a long blade pierced the wall beside his head, the dull side missing the tip of the guy's nose by the width of a hair. "Excuse me, but I need to ask you some questions." The armored blond said as he pulled the nodachi and sheathed it as the vagrant, a trembling man in dirty clothes wrapped messily around his body, leaned against the wall to stay as far away from the blond, "What's going on in this town? Who is attacking, and why?"

"Y-You're not a malfested?" the man asked, eyeing the blond curiously, "Well, they dress more flamboyant…"

"If they look flamboyant compared to me they need to rethink their life…" Naruto sighed. Just at that thought he missed Kurama, the fox would have said something like that, but that wasn't here or now. "So, why would these, malfested, was it? Why would they attack you?"

"They don't need a reason, they just enjoy this havoc!" the vagrant cried exasperated, "They're just killing machines, real monsters that end anyone's life upon arriving to any form of civilization. We're currently under attack by two of them, and just one has been more than enough to take down one platoon from what I've heard."

"All right." the blond swordsman said as he made his way to where he sensed the battle heating up.

"Wait! What are you doing?! The exit's the other way!" the man cried, making the blond grip his sheathed nodachi as part of his reply.

"I'm hunting."

The street man stood still, before speaking again, "You… You're not with Dumas, are you?" he asked, cautiously taking a step away from the knight-like blond.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Who the Hell's that?" the ground trembled, making Naruto groan as something exploded in the distance, "Does it really matter who he is or anything?"

The man visibly relaxed, "No, if you don't work with him that's all I want to hear." He took his own path, "Just be careful if you run into his loyal mutt, he must be nearby."

The blond kept that in mind as he rushed at the place of the incident. As he walked in, things started to seemingly calm down. It didn't mean that the fire and fear in the people vanished just like that, but there didn't seem to be a direct point where chaos started.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the middle of a stunned crowd who watched the one responsible for taking down the rebels of the town, said responsible person spoke to one of them, "You're pale and filthy, you must be a malfested as well." Said a blond youth with curly hair, a white full body uniform with a red shield in his left arm, a short greek sword aimed at a poor vagrant who happened to cross his way and a wildcat's fur over his shoulders.

"No, my lord. I am not one of them." the dirty man said, terrified by the armed teen.

"Is that so?" the kid asked, looking at his sword. The man started to back off, before a sickening grin came to the kid's face as he moved his weapon forward to take the man's life, "How unfortunate there's no way to prove it." He said with a grin of satisfaction, which was easily wiped as the tip of his sword met the dull side of a nodachi instead of the vagrant's gut. Said dirty man screamed and fell backwards, crawling away from the attempt at his life, watching his savior's back as the one-armed swordsman pushed Patroklos away while the crowd surrounded them. "Who are you?! Don't you know who I am?! I am Patroklos Alexandra, a holy knight!" Patroklos couldn't help but feel himself on the top of the world after he killed the evil malfested before him, and as soon as he killed this entire town he would continue until he found his lost sister, and all thanks to his holy skills and the help of Graf Dumas. But the knight was brought out of his mind thanks to our protagonist arriving. What he didn't expect was to see a man in a dark mockery of a true knight's armor protecting the abominations he had the sacred duty of eradicating from the world. Who did this piece of dirt think he was?

"Well, well...What do we have here? Too scared to attack a defenseless man head on?" an annoyed Naruto said watching this kid playing knight step back as said blond brat was surprised at the man's strength to singlehandedly push him back, but then got angry at the remark.

"Defenseless, you dare say, fool?! These malfested are anything but innocent, they separated me from my sister and killed my mother, they deserve to die!" Patroklos growled as he told the one armed man his 'holy' reason, only for the other blonde to shake his head while chuckling, "W-What is so funny?! There's nothing more righteous than avenging the destruction of my family!"

Naruto had to chuckle a little at the brat's reasons, while inwardly hiding his disgust when he felt the bloodlust the brat had towards the people around them thanks to his sage training. "Please, if what you said was even true you are nothing but an idiot." The eastern swordsman sighed as he hefted his nodachi on his shoulder, "Wanna know what is wrong with avenging these so-called crimes? The fact you didn't man up or learned anything from them."

"Y-You bastard! Have you lost your mind, or perhaps is that losing that arm made you more stupid?!" The last was a taunt that made Naruto's cal demeanor drop for a second, "At least I have a reason to this righteous eradication of those monsters, and a purpose which makes me a man! Not an animal like YOU! Besides, what would some ignorant pest like you know?"

Naruto chuckled bitterly, "What do I know? Heh... I never had a family since I was born, and when I got friends another glorified idiot like you took them all away because of his anger when he couldn't find anyone to take his whining out on." He swiftly maneuvered his nodachi, cutting the air as he rested it by his side, the tip aimed toward the brat. "Now please tell me, what do I know? Other than you're playing to be a victim."

Patroklos growled, "This is nothing like you! I am a holy knight! You who defend malfested have no right to ask for anything or live after siding with them! I will make justice prevail!"

Naruto gave the kid a dark smile, "There's no justice in this world, kid. In this world the winners are the just, and I'm a sore loser." (3) Patroklos watched as the older blond charged at him, stopping a few inches as the brat raised his shield for protection. Naruto scoffed as he kicked up, breaking the teen's guard before bringing down his airborne foot on Patroklos' face and chest, stomping on him with enough force to crack the floor and made more than one rib crack. Instantly, the crowd started to cheer for the dark knight.

Patroklos laid on the ground, with his back breaking the floor and Naruto's foot forcing him to bend his legs backwards, which hurt his knees a lot along his chest. "Gah…" he spat some blood and glared at the older blond, "You… bas… tard…"

Naruto twirled his nodachi in his fingers to bring it down on the brat's neck and end his existence once and for all. "See, the problem with your logic is that you're no better than the people you're hunting, you're worse, much, much worse." The dark knight stabbed the kid on his left hand, making him yelp in pain as the nodachi kept the limb nailed to the floor, "I just fail to see your logic. You kill, and doing so against these people who I doubt you know at all, and you're doing it for some petty, selfish revenge… If you gotta have revenge at least target the one responsible and use your head." Naruto moved his foot from Patroklos' chest and put it on the brat's shield arm, pinning it down for his next move, which was to twist the blade still nailing Patroklos' hand. Needless to say, it hurt to see it for the crowd around the two blond swordsmen. Naruto sighed as he stepped off the brat and swiftly wiped the blood off his sword. He cracked a smirk, chuckling bitterly, "You just make it so easy to give people the right reasons to take you down."

"Don't you dare compare me to the malfested." Patroklos cried through gritted teeth, tears of pain and rage rolling down his face as he held his injured hand, "You are nothing like me! You don't know what this all feels like!"

Naruto sighed, gripping his sword, "You're just making this too easy, brat… Tell you what, I won't even get serious until you start begging me to end your miserable life, then I'll think what it is you feel." He then grinned as a taunt for the white clad knight to come at him, "Come on, what is it? Are you afraid that a one-handed nutjob will kick your ass? Come on, don't be shy…" he joked, and soon watched as Patroklos rushed at him.

The bratty knight rushed at the laidback one, going in for a slash. Naruto just tanked through it by charging in and bringing his nodachi down. Patroklos growled as his attack bounced off Naruto's mighty swing, which made the younger swordsman stumble back. The dark knight was about to give chase, but misjudged his own strength and found his nodachi nailed on the ground. The younger swordsman grinned as he rushed at Naruto and tried to kick him in the gut, to push him away from the weapon. What Patroklos managed was to annoy Naruto, whose only reaction to the kick aside from leaning back a few inches was to glare at Patroklos and effortlessly yank his sword from the round. The brat growled as he felt his foot colliding against what he thought would be a gut in which his boot would sink in turning out to be a breastplate hidden by the older man's jacket.

"Just die, you vermin!" Patroklos cried as he tried to back-hand Naruto with his shield, only for the blond to slam his forehead on the Greek battle accessory. "Tch, you're nothing but a cheating bastard, aren't you? No, you're just a stupid, delusional bastard whose family must have thrown away the moment he was born. Surely, it must have been because you were a failure the instant you came to this world." Patroklos said to get in as many punches as possible while he once again stumbled back.

Naruto's mood started to sour. "Oh, you really wanna go there, brat?" he asked, this time sounding a bit more serious despite his voice showing he saw Patroklos as nothing but a pebble in his way.

The brat got angrier, "What's the matter? At least my mother and father loved me to fight for me. You're surely just-" and then, Patroklos' words died in his throat as he felt it. A shiver, a cold senation running own his spine like thousands of spiders. He looked at Naruto, who even the crowd around them started to back away from. The whiskered blond still kept his uninterested face, but something… something foul in him, something dark, hideous and truly threatening seemed to have awakened.

"Fine then… I'll split you in two." Naruto growled as he held up his nodachi. Patroklos raised a brow at the statement, until he noticed the red aura of power surrounding the blond. Soon the aura receded into Naruto's sword arm. What the self-proclaimed knight saw next froze his blood as the blade glowed red, humming with the power vibrating on it, calling for his blood. "You really need to know when to shut up. You think you're the only one suffering, brat? That you're the only one who deserves the world in a silver platter? This is why you need to man the fuck up and learn."

Patroklos was about to reply, but was cut off as Naruto dashed at him and slashed with such force that the wind around him was sliced along everything in the nodachi's way. The Greek boy cried in fear as he side-stepped the attack, but feeling the sharpness of the sword as the gales of wind it dragged with it managed to leave a deep gash on his sword arm. Patroklos cried in pain and surprise before charging at the man, seeing now that he was only about brute force and no skill. As Naruto swung his sword wildly, Patroklos was forced to jump to the ground, rolling away from the reach that balanced Naruto's lack of skill and complemented his ridiculous strength. The young knight yelped as the blond raised his foot to try to stomp where his head had been once on the ground, creating a crater.

Patroklos then grinned as Naruto turned around to try to swing at him, which the brat responded by ducking under the swing, but sadly getting too close to the point he couldn't swing his sword to cut the elder swordsman's head. Thus Patroklos decided to take a cheap shot for his victory, meaning he brought his knee into Naruto's crotch. The white clad youth grinned, "Painful, isn't i-" and his words were cut short as Naruto delivered another brutal head-butt, this time breaking the brat's nose.

The whiskered man gave the kid a dead-pan look, "Get serious. I have about fifty to seventy pounds of armor on me, and you seriously didn't think I'd have a cup?" Patroklos stumbled to his feet with shaky legs and trouble breathing through the rivers of blood flowing from his nostrils. He tried to curse Naruto yet again, only to be back-handed by the dark knight, the white clad youth's face being smacked with the pummel of the nodachi. The force behind the simple blow was more than enough to send Patroklos flying backwards, rolling on the ground before he was slammed into a wall, barely conscious.

Patroklos finally spoke up, "You… bas…tard…" he attempted to get up, but Naruto rushed at him and kicked the brat on the chest, crushing him deeper into the concrete wall.

Naruto unsheathed his nodachi, sighing to himself, "You're nothing but a self-righteous brat. You may be skilled, but I've been fighting for my life since you were in diapers, and you're too damn easy to taunt." He then hummed his options, aiming the tip of his nodachi on the brat's neck, "For what you've done I should kill you right here and now. Question is how." he pulled his nodachi back, making the crowd think he'd instantly jam it in the brat's throat, but that thought died as Naruto widened his eyes and turned around, blocking a blow from a ninjato.

"We finally found you, demon filth!" the offender cried, turning out to be none other than Leaf shinobi, several apparently being ANBU. All of them wore blank masks, and were armed with several different weapons.

Naruto groaned, more annoyed than angry, "You guys have some sort of timing bullshit that the universe needs to fix. Can't you see I was busy?" he said as if he had been bothered in the middle of a meal. He breathed deeply and hefted his two-handed sword on his shoulder, "Well, at least you saved me the problem of hunting you down in this place. I don't suppose you will tell me where Sasuke is, right?"

"The Rokudaime's safe from you! Our comrades have left to aid him defeat you demon, but tonight we shall face you and take you down once and for all!" the shinobi cried in blind self-righteousness that made Naruto… chuckle?

The blond tried hard, but after a while he managed to control his small laughing fit, "Sorry… Sorry… Can we already get past your bullshit and beat the fuck out of each other?"

Before the shinobi could attack, one of them snuck from behind, and struck the leader with a short sword. The loud yelp of pain, shock and anger was more than enough distraction for Naruto to help this one shinobi and dash forward, bringing down his nodachi on the nearest Leaf ninja. He bisected the man diagonally from the right shoulder to the left hip. Naruto got ready to attack the rest of the ninjas, but something odd happened. They started to cough violently, taking off their masks to breathe better, only to spit jets of blood with painful cries until they fell down face-first into a puddle of their own blood.

"It's good to see you again, Uzumaki." The ninja who helped him said, dispelling their transformation jutsu with a cloud of smoke to reveal…

"Samui?!" the blond dark knight asked in shock.

Indeed, same golden bob-cut, creamy skin, cold blue eyes, icy stare, emotionless but lovely face, and breasts so big that her protective vest from Cloud had to be used as a sash because it couldn't fit her puppies. She was still wearing her old Cloud uniform, and didn't seem to have aged a day with the exception of, if it was possible, her breasts getting about one to two cups bigger.

The nubile woman nodded, but before she could speak her eyes widened in shock, "Behind you!"

Naruto turned around to face where Patroklos had been… but he was gone. The two looked around, but found no hair or signal of where the brat had disappeared to. "Tch, another asshole to hunt, I guess." He said before turning to Samui with a grin, "So, what's a pretty Cloud girl like you doing here?"

The Cloud kunoichi blinked, remaining emotionless, "I came here to recruit you."

"Huh?"

"Follow me."

XXXXXX

"So, you're part of the resistance?" the blond asked in a small pub, the citizens being more than thankful for his help provided him and Samui a clean table and anything to satiate their hunger or thirst on the house, said blonde girl nodded as a response as Naruto recalled what she told him, "You're all chasing Sasuke live I've been doing these last five years, though of course the asshole's a slippery bastard like Orochimaru and hides from any and all dangers." A second nod, "You want me to join you to finally take him down." a third nod, "And why show yourself now?"

Samui remained as stoic as ever, "We have been following you, but over these five years you were in so many places hunting the Leaf that it's been near impossible to track you down. I managed to disguise myself as one of them in hopes I could find you in one of your rampages, as well as take information of the Rokudaime's whereabouts."

"Any luck with that?" Naruto asked hopefully, but knew to keep it down for Sasuke was like Orochimaru mostly in how sneaky he was. The busty blonde shook her head, making the dark knight sigh, "Well, back to square one, I guess." There was an awkward silence afterwards. Samui looked down at her cup of cider while Naruto played with his jar of booze. It was time to reflect on his life a bit, '_Damn it, this is kinda pathetic. Five years getting tortured, another five hunting bastards, and first time I meet a girl who I know and was at least decent with me I don't know what to do. Shit, it's not like I can just go and say I was in a cell for five years without a pretty face like hers to greet me and then expect her to be nice to me. Okay, calm down… just ask her stuff and listen to her._' He took a mental breath and spoke up, "What have you been up to?"

Samui's eyes darted up from her cider, "I… I can't say there were any good times after you were gone." She replied softly, a rather drastic change from her stoic self, "During the war against Madara and the Juubi I lost more than I could think of." She looked down, remaining strong but her soft voice saying that it was costing her a great deal of effort, "My team, Karui and Omoi, I wish they could have joined the resistance along me. I was lucky to have been sealed by an enemy, but they took so much serious damage that weighted them down. Those two might have been a pain, but they fought to get me out, no matter the cost."

"Sorry, I… I wish things could have been different." Naruto replied, feeling like crap for making her feel bad.

Samui shook her head, "No, don't be sorry… After all, you're the one who got it worse." She said, motioning with her eyes to the hidden stump beneath his pauldron.

The dark knight sighed as he grabbed his ghost limb, "Trust me, I made sure Sasuke regrets existing; now I just have to take him down for all he's done so no-one has to suffer like you."

The blonde girl actually smiled, though it was invisible for the human eye. The corners of her lips curled up ever so slightly, "It's good to see you're still as strong-willed and kind as before, though a bit… more ruthless. Could Karui see you now, I bet she'd actually be praising you for how much you've changed."

"Thank you…" he said, and to avoid any more awkward silence he asked, "So, there really is a resistance against the Leaf."

"We are a very small and limited group. The remaining forces, including Iron Country, got together after the Uchiha took over with all of Orochimaru's plans and bases backing him up. But, if you heard of us why didn't contact us?" the blonde asked.

Naruto mentally groaned, "Sorry. I'm almost as responsible as Sasuke for all this shit, had I killed him at the Valley of the End none of this would have happened. I want to redeem myself from that mistake."

Samui closed her eyes, her voice softening, "You still don't have to be alone… My team once told me that. No matter who I am or where I am, I can never be alone."

The one-armed man nodded in respect, "This is still something I must do."

"And so far you're doing a better job than us." Samui replied with a sigh, "We're outnumbered and currently outmatched because of the Uchiha abusing his bloodline whenever he has the chance. The fact you actually make him run and that his servants fear you is more than enough proof that we can't keep up with you. But if we could help you, we may have a better chance."

Naruto hummed for a bit. '_Five years looking for the bastard with him ruining more lives… Well, I could really use some lovely company._' He chugged down his booze in one go and stared at the busty blonde after putting the jar down, "Okay, I could use your help, but on two conditions."

Samui gave another ghost of a smile as she nodded, "Name them."

"First one, I get to do things my way: charging head-first against anyone who works for Sasuke. Second, if I tell you to stay back, please do so." Samui remained silent for a bit, but eventually nodded, making Naruto smile, "Good, so, where's the next place for me to fuck up?"

The Cloud Kunoichi raised a delicate brow, "Don't you want to meet the resistance?"

"Sorry, but I'd rather return hunting before Sasuke runs off again." He replied calmly, already used to this happening. Samui understood, Naruto was the only person Sasuke really feared, and he was only kept alive because of two reasons: Sasuke wanted his power, and Naruto was too stubborn to die. So if word was out of Naruto causing more havoc then Sasuke was probably going to move somewhere far from the blond dark knight. That night both rested at the inn, a thankful gift from the civilians for Naruto's actions against Patroklos. The two blondes got set and soon started to march towards where the Leaf was hiding, after the kunoichi sent a message with a messenger dove to the rest of her group, telling Naruto that he would meet them as soon as they arrived at the last place they knew Sasuke was hiding.

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**1. If Haku could do it, why can't more shinobi?**

**2. Yes, it's Yukikaze, the same nodachi from my other Soul Calibur crossover. Sue me, at least I didn't make an over-compensating Buster Sword rip-off here.**

**3. Okay, a reference to a third franchise unrelated to the fic, get it and you get an imaginary cookie.**

**Sorry if the fic wasn't as long as its more lighthearted counterpart, but I hope I can finish it with only five chapters, so be patient. Now, before anyone flames me to upload my older fics, no need to worry: I promise you on my own life that I will update my other fics. But for now I need to vent this anger out on something, and I've been and will be busy because of real life being a pain. I am human, guys, so just have some patience on a guy who loves stories but needs to cool his head down from time to time to work better on them. I've taken a lovely month-long vacation talking with my friends and enjoying some peace and quiet, free of stress, so now that I had that time to relax and will release some anger in this and the other Soul Calibur fic I hope I can update as often as I once did.**

**And now, what you were sure to ask: the harem.**

–**Samui (chick that sexy, stoic and underrated because of Kishimoto deserves some loving, and her bob-cut's cool)**

**-Ivy (yes, I have a thing for dominating badass chicks, and she had an actually tragic and three-dimensional story)**

**-Tira (I also have a thing for cute and crazy girls, mainly Rip van Winkle, she's a fan favorite for a reason)**

**-Elysium (this will take some thinking but I got a few ideas, if anyone has suggestions I'll be happy to hear them)**

**-Pyrrha Omega (I know you guys hate her meek, weak, wimp self, but admit it, her Omega-self is pretty badass and her redeeming factor)**

**Swordslinger out!**


	2. Chapter 2

I OWN NOTHING

I should say something funny now… fork.

**XXXXXX**

As Naruto and Samui dashed from tree branch to tree branch, the duo kept silent. As they did so, the blonde kunoichi couldn't help but feel like asking, "What will you do once this is over?"

Naruto arched a brow, "What do you mean? After making sure the Leaf starts existing?" he got a nod from the cool-headed busty girl. He hummed for a bit, "I guess I'll just rest for once. I may even spend the rest of my days fishing. I don't care. Once the Leaf is gone and I no longer have them trying to put a leash on me, I'll do whatever the Hell I want."

Samui nodded and spoke, though mostly to herself, "You wouldn't happen to think about returning back to your life as a shinobi?"

At that, Naruto stopped, giving his fellow blonde and evened look, "What are you talking about?"

She sighed, "Our resistance may be small, but with the Leaf gone the shinobi and their ways will need a real leader, someone strong who isn't easily corrupted. You could-"

"I see." he replied calmly, "It'd be nice to call the shots. But there's always one problem with power: there's always an idiot wanting to use it." he turned to the Cloud kunoichi, giving her a stern look, "Let's recap for a bit: A, your Raikage, was a strong man who won his title with an iron fist, and yet his little brother was wanted to be used for his power. If you want to have power and rule with that power, there are many heads you gotta cut off, and when I find Sasuke I'll do my fair share of cutting." he gave the blonde a stoic look similar to her own, before breaking it with a smirk, "It all just comes down to it: power controls and corrupts everything, if you want it, there will be sacrifices."

Samui nodded, but spoke softly to the one-armed swordsman, "And yet, you've shown me, Bee-sensei, A-sama, and many of my comrades and fellow shinobi that power can be used to protect others. If you could use that power to not only rule but protect everyone, that'd make you a true leader, that'd make you a true man, not a monster searching to feed off others."

Naruto hummed, before turning to his right, "Tempting offer you gave me there, Samui. But it'll have to wait." he turned to look into the sky, clouds of smoke rising from the distance, "Considering the smoke and the wind, there's a large massacre nearby." He growled, "It may steal some time from finding the snake, but there's always the possibility he could be there."

"But what if it's a trap?" the blonde asked.

The red-eyed man grinned, "Then I'll break it along every single bone in their bodies."

Samui let out a small sigh, sometimes she saw a bit too much of her former team in this guy, this being one of those situations in which she would have tried to calm Karui and Omoi down before taking the sensible option. Right now, whatever waited them there, innocent people could be hurt, "Let's go then."

X-X-X

"Well done, Pyrrha!" a voice cooed loudly in the middle of a burning town. The whole place was an inferno, and the main plaza was littered with dead guards and knights surrounding a sobbing girl.

The first one to speak was a young girl with grayish green hair done in uneven braided pigtails and purple paint on her face that looked more like a jester's make-up hummed gleefully at the massacre around her. She wore a jester styled outfit that consisted on little more than straps of pale green and purple around her slim body, with gauntlets on her arms and a ring blade that could be best described as a hula-hoop of death hanging on one shoulder. The one she spoke to was a young blonde girl with a blue brooch sobbing pitifully to herself. The first thing one would notice was that her clothes, face and hands were caked with blood. She was clad in a white dress, had freckles on her face, blue eyes stinging with tears, a brown leather vest, matching boots and a round blue Greek shield and matching gladiator sword which, as said before, were bloody.

The jester girl put her ring-blade on the side and hugged the sobbing Greek girl from behind, rubbing her cheek affectionately on the meek, crying mess of a blonde girl, "There, there, Pyrrha my dear. It's all right now. Those bad men won't hurt us. We're malfested, we gotta do this to survive..." she heard the girl sob more, making the jester snap and roughly grab her by her chin, "Stop already!" she shouted, pulling the girl to face her angry eyes, which once again swung in their mood to her former, chipper persona, "Now, Pyrrha... I heard some news, maybe good news that you'll like. But if you wanna hear them, we gotta go to another town... and you better get ready to fight for your miserable life if you think I'll let you go without killing those stupid humans after us!" she began, first happy, and then back to her negative self.

The girl sobbed more but nodded, making the jester smirk, before she yelped. The jester flipped back when she noticed something coming her way. Grabbing her ring-blade she growled at the figure of a well-endowed blonde woman with a bob-cut in a green kimono with a white vest acting as a sash, looking at her with icy green bluish eye.

"You don't look like you would associate with the guys I'm hunting." a gruff, cynical red-eyed man in dark clothes with red greaves and gauntlets, a missing left arm, and a nodachi hefted on his right shoulder said. He continued as he looked at the duo, a bit intrigued by the fact that despite crying, it was the freckled girl the one who smelled of fresh blood, "I came here looking for a few shinobi. If you killed a few of them and answer a few questions, your death will be quick and painless."

The jester smirked as she skipped to the blond, grabbing her weapons and helping her up, "Look, Pyrrha, a human and a demon after us. What a strange couple." She sang, making Samui narrow her eyes as she tried to fight back a slight, almost invisible hue of pink on her cheeks.

Naruto raised a brow, but saved his questions as the meek girl started to speak, "No... I... I don't want to... Tira... I don't want to kill them... But I don't want to get hurt." she looked teary-eyed at Naruto, looking like a kicked puppy wanting to be fed... only for the blond to grunt as he took a step back and used his only gauntlet to parry a stab.

Samui jumped into the fray, using her short-sword to deflect the girl's shield. She aimed a kick to the girl's side, but had to jump back when the jester spun her ring blade, making her pull Naruto back. The one-armed knight nodded at her, and got ready to fight.

Tira smirked, "Well, aren't you a fine meal? This town served as a good appetizer, but you shall be our main course!"

Naruto turned to Samui, "So, who gets to kick whose behind?"

Samui didn't miss a beat, "I can deal with the girl with the shield. Your nodachi gives you better reach against the one with the ring-blade." the dark knight nodded and rushed at the bipolar girl while Samui dashed at Pyrrha.

Tira smirked as she held her strange weapon in both hands, looking through the ring at her opponent, ready to chop Naruto to pieces. As soon as she swung it down, she was shocked when her blade and even her own body bounced when the blond man singlehandedly swung his nodachi against her blade with more than enough force to push her back. As she stumbled to her feet the crazy girl couldn't help but smirk and lick her lips. Naruto watched as his opponent smirked nastily, "That power, that style, that sheer strength…" the girl just seemed to be getting off on thinking about it, "It's all so similar to him, and yet so swift and unpredictable… It almost makes me wish I had you instead of Pyrrha."

Meanwhile, Samui stood her ground, watching Pyrrha move. The girl attempted a furious set of slashes with stabs mixed in, making the bustier blonde block them with her blade, and then duck under a shield bash. The Cloud kunoichi smirked as she spun on her heel and delivered her knee into the girl's side, making her gasp and stumble back. Then she felt guilt hit her... it was those damn tears that got to her, but the sight of the girl rushing at her again made her forget it, as she knew it served as a disturbing distraction.

"This is almost too easy." Samui commented as she raised up her sword, one hand gripping the handle tightly and her other forearm pushing the blade against the Greek blade. With a kick to the ground, the Cloud beauty flipped over her opponent and landed behind her, crouching with her legs spread. In just one second Samui took a deep breath as she lowered her body, her shoulder and arm on a ninety degree angle with the floor, and when she let out the air in a soft exhalation, she slammed herself against Pyrrha's back, sending the girl flying face-first into the ground. "It feels a bit cold to beat you so easily." She commented coolly as the freckled swordswoman tried to get up.

But once Pyrrha got on her hands and knees, showing Samui the embarrassing sight of white panties, the meek girl was sent down once again when a plump, soft and round thing landed on her back: Tira's rear. Said jester growled as she started to lose her temper. Her fight with Naruto had been trying to block the dark knight's wild swings. The blond man had an insane reach with his weapon, and he was strong enough to break her guard and push her back like a typhoon fighting an ant. She thanked her soft landing on Pyrrha's nubile form, but glared at the man who hefted singlehandedly a two-handed sword on his shoulder.

The jester growled more, '_Damn it, the only ones who fight like that are that cruddy knight of Siegfried and Nightmare. This guy is at least twice as strong and much faster. At least those two have skills._' She rose to her feet, feeling her mood glooming, "Who do you think you are just swinging a sword like a brute? We were about having fun and you two just butt in to ruin it…" her stance changed, now carrying the ring-blade on her shoulders lazily with her back hunched over.

Naruto watched and felt how she had changed, her aura just got colder, making him get serious. He held his sword to his side, infusing it with his demonic chakra, making the nodachi's blade glow red. Tira slightly widened her eyes, feeling the power in it. She was still about to attack, until something stopped her, a hand. Before the jester could reply at all, she was shoved off Pyrrrha by said meek girl, who let out what could only be described as an animalistic scream once she got to her feet and rushed at Naruto, jumping into the air to bring her sword down on him.

The blond grunted as he felt his feet sink into the ground, the sheer power behind this girl was now insane if it could make the floor crack under him. He gave a step forward to push the girl, who had her head fallen forward. Samui tried to follow the attack, but found herself flipping away from Tira's blade.

"Forget it, skank! He's our playmate now!" Tira growled as she charged at the Cloud kunoichi, Samui glaring at the word the maniac used to describe her before charging back.

Naruto kept himself busy with Pyrrha now, the girl's form leaning forward in a hunched position as her weapons were kept loosely to her sides. And in just one second she threw her body back, letting out another animalistic shout as she gripped her weapons tighter into a more aggressive stance, glaring at the man who had thrown Tira on top of her. "Well, at least she's not a crybaby no more." He also noticed something, the girl's eyes started to change. From a sky blue Pyrrha's eyes slowly turned into a dead amber color with black all around them. However, one thing was noted in his mind, she was looking at the demonic energy in his blade, '_Is she… reacting to my demon chakra? Why? Could she be-_'

His thoughts were cut short as Pyrrha let out a sound that was most likely a "Grrrraaaaawwwrrrghl!" and slashed at him. He blocked the strike and tried to kick her off, managing a satisfying loud thud once his red greave got into her side, but wincing as he barely missed being smacked in the face by her shield. Now instead of sobbing or crying, Pyrrha started to rise quickly to her feet with angry eyes glaring daggers at Naruto. The two blondes looked at each other intently, raising their blades. The seriousness of the situation was cut short when Samui appeared flying backwards between them, followed by Tira who held her ring-blade up, shouting a loud "Banzai!" as she raced after the mature one of the two. Naruto felt tempted to help his partner, but the loud smack and stumbling Tira said Samui was doing fine as she lunged at the groggy maniac.

"So, what's your deal now?" Naruto started, aiming his nodachi at the once shy girl. The girl growled again and charged at him. "Fine, come at me!" he shouted, sheathing his sword.

Once Pyrrha was in range, he side-stepped her blow and grabbed her by the neck with his only hand, moving forward, putting one foot behind the now amber-eyed dark girl and using his leg to trip her so when he leaned forward and brought the hand holding her neck the possessed girl fell hard on the ground with just a swift movement. But to his shock, she was still conscious, and making wild grabs at him.

He widened his eyes in shock as the girl grabbed his arm and pulled herself up in for a kiss! His eyes almost popped out of their sockets as he opened his mouth to yelp in shock, only allowing a nimble, warm tongue to get in touch with his own. And then he felt something strange, his demonic energy was being swapped out of his body. '_Now I get it! She went berserk because she wanted to feed from my demon chakra!_' he realized with shock. He felt a mixture of embarrassment, shock and relief, '_Well, my demon chakra supplies are basically endless, and she's not that bad a kisser…_' he just let himself be pulled into the kiss of the dark once shy girl, letting her take as much of his energy as she liked since the amount couldn't be considered even a loss for him.

Meanwhile, two figures looked at this in shock from the floor, Tira and Samui, who had Tira on top of her pulling up one side of her kimono with one hand and her other held by Samui's as said Cloud kunoichi tried to pull her off by yanking on the crazy girl's hair. Their jaws hung open for a while, before a small smile crossed Tira's lips, '_This can work in my favor… Fufufu, have fun, Pyrrha, that demonic power must be tasty_.'

Once Pyrrha pulled away from Naruto with her golden eyes staring into him, and a long line of saliva connecting their lips that she licked up, she let herself fall entirely on him, even purring softly. Naruto awkwardly rubbed her head with his only hand, stroking her hair, and then noticed the jester grinning at him, "Good job, Pyrrha. Not a bad meal you got yourself. I'll be back!" With two fingers, one in each corner of her mouth, the jester girl whistled loudly. Naruto's ears picked up the sound of wings, and in just one split second the girl was covered by a murder of crows. Once the black birds dispersed themselves, the girl was gone, no clue of where she went, and the crows carrying her scent made it very hard to track her down.

Naruto groaned, and then looked at the content girl now hugging his side, snuggling into his chest as she looked up at him with demonic and yet happy, eager eyes, like a puppy expecting a reward, "What am I gonna do with you?"

"More…" the girl moaned in a deep, dark, distorted voice that came as the mixture of her once normal voice and that of a demon's. Before he could question what she meant, she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and tried to pull him for a second kiss, only for her lips to touch the dull side of a stoic Samui's blade.

Now, the mature blonde swordswoman was good keeping her emotions in check, being always stoic, but the colder tone of her voice, one that promised pain despite the monotone in it, said she was reaching her limit, "Despite her attacking us, she was being used by that jester. And she seems to have bonded so well with you, I'd say it would be cold-hearted of us to leave her alone, mostly when she's a threat to others. So, I'd say it's really up to you. If Bee-sensei taught me anything was not to judge someone by what they are, and right now I don't know who or even what this girl is."

"So good…" Pyrrha moaned again, nuzzling the blond man's side.

The blond groaned, "I feel dirty, in a very bad way." The girl snuggled closer, making him smirk, "Well, she's rather tame now, and I always wanted a pet since I was little. Also, that fighting style and shield of hers are too eerily familiar." He said, noticing the wing emblem in the blue round shield she carried.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, in another town, a red, narrower version of Pyrrha's shield was being banged on the floor before a dark man in armor with a golden opera mask. Said man, Graf Dumas, looked at the boy before him with a dull expression, "Does it really bother you to lose to such a man? The fact he had the powers of a demon should have told you how little your skills would matter against someone like him, Patroklos."

"But it's not fair! It's not fair!" the self-proclaimed knight cried, standing on all fours before his master, like a kicked mutt, "That bastard just walked in and stopped me from slaying the malfested vermin that have no right to live! How dare he?! No matter if he's a demon or a human, he should have fallen to me, a true righteous man with a pure goal!"

Graf Dumas chuckled, "Still, this one man may prove useful, Patroklos." He said, making the white clad blond boy stop and look at him in shock, demanding an explanation, "Malfested are attracted to power. A demon's power is beyond anyone's imagination. If this one man has more than enough power to defeat you with his raw strength, then he should attract malfested to him. Perhaps even the one who took your sister from you."

Patroklos gasped, "I see! So if I find him, I could tag along to get my sister back!"

"No!" the master barked.

"B-But master-"

"Patroklos, think wisely!" Dumas barked, standing proudly before the kid, which made Patroklos kneel before him obediently, "Should this man be here, that'd make our job easier. His power would attract malfested, bringing them to us and making our hunts far easier. Not to mention, should we make ourselves with the power of a true demon, we'd have limitless power ourselves."

"Yes, master. I shall bring him at once." Patroklos said, bowing mindlessly to his master, '_And when he's not of use anymore, I shall kill him._'

XXXXXX

"You sure this is all right?" Samui asked her red-eyed companion.

"She doesn't seem to mind." The one-armed man replied.

"Well, so far she hasn't tried to attack either of us." The Cloud beauty commented.

Having a "pet" was a bit of a problem, you had to look after it, feed it, clean it, train it and play with it. Now, having a demonically possessed girl as said "pet" was a whole new deal. So, Naruto said, why not try to get her something nice? Thus Samui had, reluctantly, agreed to get the girl new clothes since her previous ones were covered in blood and the smell started to get to them. After paying for an outfit she liked and convincing the shop owner to not say a word by threat of a nodachi to his throat, the duo moved to the nearest pond in the forest where Naruto mounted guard as Samui dragged the girl into the water and scrubbed her until her skin was as pure as a baby's. After drying her up it was time to see her new clothes: a black dress with a red corset, black thigh high boots, a black long-sleeved shirt and a small red duster on her shoulders. It kinda fit in a strangely appealing dark way to contrast her natural cuteness with a rough dark edge thanks to her demonic eyes.

Now, the bizarre trio were in a small town ready to find a certain sneaky traitor and possibly an arrogant poser who was as despicable as the former in Naruto's eyes.

But Samui still disapproved, "We're bringing a very unstable girl with us to hunt the same people who ruined our lives, even if she can fight, I don't think it'd be safe for her or anyone around her."

"If it comes down to it, we'll leave her behind while we deal with the Leaf. Besides, whatever made her this way is something I really want to look into, who knows what some bastard could do with that power."

The milky-skinned kunoichi sighed and followed the dark knight, a bit unsure as to what he saw in this clingy girl. Then again, he had been a Jinchuuriki, so he might feel a connection. And, despite how she hated to admit this girl could be part of something big, she had to give him credit for searching for whatever could cause more chaos because, Heaven forbid, if bastards like the Leaf got their hands on something like that it'd take her countless nights to sleep again.

Speaking of sleeping, Naruto's only arm was getting numb from the petite dark girl hugging him affectionately. Her mind just didn't seem to be there at all, and whatever possessed her just kicked out her former, wimpy, human side and turned her into something more feral and animalistic. To be honest, considering how she cried after murdering so many people for that jester girl, he saw that as kind of an improvement. Yet, it'd have been better to walk with his sword arm free, for the curious glances he and the girls received made him feel tempted to grab his nodachi in case things went from bad to worse. However, there was something odd about the looks. Rather than being afraid or even hateful like people would be around a man with demonic red eyes and a two-handed sword on his back, these people seemed… calmer.

"Samui, where did you bring me?" Naruto asked flatly.

"If you want to find the Rokudaime, we'll need help." Samui said as she aimed a finger at a rather large British mansion, "Fortunately, while the remaining shinobi and I may be a small group, we've had help from a person from this continent, someone who made a deal with us. We get enough fire-power and funding to keep on trying to find and eliminate the Uchiha, and we investigate for our new ally."

"What would someone with a house that big need help to investigate?" the blond asked dryly.

"We could discuss that right now inside home with a nice cup of tea."

Naruto and his two blonde companions were met with the sight of a very beautiful and mature woman that made all sorts of alarms blare in the swordsman's head. From the typical, "Drop Dead Gorgeous Beauty" alarm to the, "Danger, Uzumaki Naruto! Danger!" alarm. Both were correct, for he was confused at the sight of this woman's revelation of her… finely 'constructed' body, and the fact she had a sword that somehow made him feel a strange resonation with the woman's aura. But that pretty much just vanished as he took in the sights: long, shapely legs, slender body, a great bust that easily eclipsed Samui's, amazing curves in all the right places and an outfit that hugged it all. For her very mature and beautiful traits she had cold blue eyes, short silver hair, red lipstick that moved along her rosy lips into a small smile, and a calm aura all around this incredible beauty who had breasts that could put Tsunade to shame. She wore purple: opened coat with long tails and a golden pauldron, thigh-high boots with heels, elbow-length gloves and a bustier that showed her hips, thighs, a small part of her cleavage, and derriere sadly hidden by the coat.

Samui bowed to the woman, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Valentine."

The woman smiled softly, "Just call me Ivy. Your fellow shinobi have helped my research on the power of our respective enemies. Speaking of that, I guess you share the same enemies as both of us?" she added turning to Naruto.

"What makes you say that?" the one-armed man asked calmly.

Ivy turned her eyes to Pyrrha, "That girl's not normal, as you may already know. Having her with you in this state is a danger, a danger I've dedicated my life to destroy." The woman gripped her sword tightly.

Naruto took a step forward, freeing his arm from Pyrrha and standing proudly before the woman, "How about we start talking before one of us really gets dangerous?" he said calmly, for he didn't feel any killing intent from the ivory haired woman, just anger.

Ivy nodded, "Sorry. It's a bit of a long story. However, you are Uzumaki Naruto, right? Samui and her comrades have talked a lot about you, you're even a legend around this small town."

"That'd explain why people haven't run in fear." The blond commented, finding some logic behind the question of why he wasn't pursued by a horde of angry people calling him a demon.

XXXXXX

Inside the luxurious - underline "luxurious" – mansion that was the Valentine house, Naruto was treated to fine tea along his friends, Pyrrha mindlessly looking from her cup at her 'master' as she took sips, wishing to taste his power rather than the still tasty drink. Settling their empty cups in the table of the spacious library that was Ivy's office, the dark knight was finally ready for some explanations.

Samui started, "As I told you, Naruto. The resistance is a very small group. Most of our members either fled or died when we first tried to confront the Leaf. Thus we went into hiding, and then we met Miss Valentine."

The busty woman nodded, "I found them when I was traveling in order to get my research done. Sadly, it could have been in friendlier methods. One of those Leaf fools tried to find special sealing techniques hidden away, and when we met I had to face an entire legion of them. Fortunately, that's when I met Samui just after she took down their leader from behind and helped me defeat and kill those arrogant bastards."

"After that we talked and decided to join forces." Samui continued, "We have the knowledge that interests Miss Valentine, while she had the money and connections to maintain us through ten years of trying to find you and take down the Leaf."

Ivy sighed, "It's almost sad that I've met such competent warriors at a time like this. Our respective foes are to be feared. As I've heard, the man you're hunting, the Rokudaime, is a man of extreme measures to get power. The one monster I'm after just refuses to die." The woman paused to refill her cup, Naruto kindly grabbed the pincers and lifted a cube of sugar for her, making her chuckle at the good manners of this rather gruff man, "Two, please." Once she had her sugar she continued, "To summarize our issues, we need an edge that both these enemies don't have, something to stop them. Both are power-hungry spawns of Hell, so different yet they share the same drive: to have power and feed from that power. And yet, there's one man who has the kind of power they have sold their souls to try to acquire yet they could never posses, you."

"I see where you're getting at." Naruto replied, "I crush your enemy's back, you scratch mine."

Ivy chuckled, turning to Samui, "You were right, he's blunt." She then turned her gaze to the petite freckled dark girl, "And you're right, Mister Uzumaki. If you crush my enemy, if you help me defeat the monster who has turned this girl into what she is and that destroyed my life, you'd be able to have my full support in hunting the Uchiha." She sipped her tea for a brief pause, "However, I know you're impatient and want to kill him right here and now, which brings me to this girl you brought with you." She looked at Pyrrha over once again, "A woman from the Alexandra family, such strong warriors, and yet their line is tainted by one man. A certain arrogant 'holy' knight as he calls himself."

"Patroklos." Naruto concluded.

The Valentine lady nodded, "Rumor has it, there are powers from his mother's side that could tip this world into utter chaos. Said power is, quite ironically, a holy one. Now, according to Samui's comrades and their intel on the Rokudaime, who do you think would want that power to defeat a man with the power of a demon?"

Naruto's eyes widened, before he let out a groan. Meanwhile Pyrrha stared wide-eyed at Ivy, "I… I have a brother?"

The red-eyed blond nodded, "His name's Patroklos Alexandra… And he tried to kill me and countless innocent people for the sake of proving himself as a righteous asshole." Naruto replied dryly, grabbing his face with his only hand, "This day just gets weirder and weirder."

Pyrrha looked down, unsure of what to think. Ivy, however, spoke her mind, "You see, Mister Uzumaki. Our enemies may end to be a common one, for the one who controls Patroklos is the monster I'm hunting, the same who has cursed this girl." Said freckled Greek girl turned her dark wide eyes to the purple-clad woman, "You better be ready to kill your heart, girl. That man who was once your brother is nothing but a mindless puppet to that madman."

Naruto took a deep breath, "Brother or not… I know nothing about siblings and their bonds, but I know this: I like killers. I just can never feel bad when I start beating them to a pulp." He stood up and looked at the host, "Would you kindly tell me where my next prey is at?"

Ivy chuckled, "Actually, this works in our favor." She stood up as well, looking directly into Naruto's eyes. "Patroklos is looking for his sister, Pyrrha over here. Sasuke wants to find out what kind of power Patroklos has to defeat you."

"Please…" Pyrrha's voice called them, "Let me see him… Let me see my brother…" she started softly, walking to Naruto, "I need to face him and know… who he is, who am I…"

Naruto sighed, "I'll make no promises. If he tries to hurt anyone else while proclaiming he's doing it for a righteous reason, I will strike him down."

He was then instantly shocked when the girl hugged him, rubbing her cheek into his chest, "Thank you, master."

Naruto mentally grunted, '_I feel dirty._'

**XXXXXX**

**And that's my rap!**

**Next chapter will be a big fight as siblings meet and Naruto faces the one Azure Knight.**

**Sorry if the chapter wasn't as long as the previous one, but I'm still having issues with my health, the possibility of ending with diabetes. So I'm a bit pressured between my normal life, my new training life, and fics. I hope you guys can be patient and look forward to a bit more action in next chapters.**

**Also, before you flame. Pyrrha will turn fully into her Omega-self next chapter and become a sadistic killing machine-pet… Yes, she'll still be sort of a pet for Naruto. I'm sorry, okay?! Petite girls are a weakness of mine! If they're dominant or sweet then that's a bonus.**

**Swordslinger out!**


End file.
